


Missed You

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: My TFA Universe [32]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Het, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloodshed just couldn't wait much longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed You

Thornstriker clawed her fingers into the sheets as she felt Bloodshed work at her valve. The little femme panted hard, face buried into the sheets as she trembled on her hands and knees. Primus, it had been several weeks since their last coupling and Bloodshed had been incredibly eager to get her into a berth and do her. Not that the green femme was objecting... She just wasn't expecting it to happen so quickly. The very second they had gotten into the motel room, Bloodshed had carried her to the bed and started to have his way with the Autobot. 

She arched her back and moaned hard as Bloodshed's tongue speared her valve, the thick appendage wiggling inside her currently dripping entrance. One of his hands was at his backside and rubbing over it while the other one was teasing the small node above her entrance, causing Thornstriker to moan hard into the sheets. It felt way too good and she felt like she was going to overload at any moment now.

Bloodshed pulled back, panting and licking his lips of his lover's fluids. Primus, she was so sweet and the way she was moaning made his cable harden like no tomorrow. And as much as he wanted to shove his large girth inside of her, he had to be sure that the femme was ready for him. Since he was so much bigger than her, there was always a stretch when they interfaced and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her.

Still fingering Thornstriker's hot node, he said, "Are you okay, Thornstriker?"

"Wha-AH! Ugh! Wh-What...?!"

"How are you feeling?"

Her cheeks turned bright red. "D-Don't ask me something like that-AH!"

"Can I put it in?"

Thornstriker only nodded, moaning hard as Bloodshed continue to tease her entrance.

With the Autobot's approval, the younger mech moved himself over the other's trembling body, seizing her hips and pressing his cable up right against her valve. Thornstriker whimpered and moaned as Bloodshed simply rubbed the head against the now dripping wet entrance, making her feel even more embarrassed and hotter than she already was.

"Pl-Please...!" she whimpered, shutting her optics tightly. "Bl-Bloodshed, please...!"

"Are you sure?"

"Ngh...! Y-Yes! Pl-Please!"

Bloodshed growled, slowly pushing the head of his cable inside the femme. Thornstriker arched her back, hands clenching at the sheets as her lubricant valve was stretched by the much larger mech's massive length. It always felt weird when the mech entered her, her whole body feel like it was being set on fire. He was so hot and hard... And it felt way too good, as embarrassing as that was to admit.

It wasn't long before Bloodshed pushed all the way inside, both of them groaning as Thornstriker panted and whimpered at feeling so full. She shut his optics tightly, trembling as she adjusted to the mech's thick length. How Bloodshed even fit inside of her was beyond her...

Thornstriker let out a sharp pleasured cry when she suddenly felt lips at her left horn. "A-AH?!"

Bloodshed just closed his optics as he suckled at the femme's horn, flicking his glossa out and dragging it across the smooth, sensitive metal. He knew that Thornstriker didn't like when the horns on her helm were touched, mainly because they were so sensitive and made her aroused. Of course, when they were like this, the scientist didn't object. It only made her moan wildly, her inner walls clamping down hard around Bloodshed's cable.

The Decepticon groaned. "I'm gonna move now."

"AH! All-NGH! All right...!"

Slowly, Bloodshed pulled out half way before sliding back in. Thornstriker moaned hard, burying her face into the sheets. The Decepticon merely grunted as he started off at a modest pace, pushing in and out of the femme's tight valve. The little femme said nothing, only moaning as the other thrusted into her, pleasure shooting across his frame. It felt way too good... Thornstriker couldn't describe the sensation and was far too embarrassed to ever think about doing so. She could only cry out repeatedly as Bloodshed moved in and out of her small body.

"Ah! Oh! Bl-Bloodshed...! NGH!"

The Decepticon grabbed the femme by the arms, sitting up and bringing the femme down hard into his lap. Thornstriker screamed, not expecting the move, Bloodshed's cable pushing deeper inside of her and hitting the hilt of her valve hard.

"You okay?" he murmured in her saudio.

"Ugh! NGH! Y-Yes! AHH!"

Bloodshed buried his face into the little femme's neck, lapping and nicking the smooth cables as he bucked up into the other's entrance. Thornstriker's hands just clawed into Bloodshed's thighs, helm titling back as her valve was repeatedly speared by the large cable inside of her.

"I love you."

Thornstriker's breath hitched at the sudden whisper, optics widening as other suddenly started bucking up harder into her. It made the little femme scream louder, moaning hard at the pleasure that came with the fast and uneven pace. Bloodshed's hands gripped at her hip and chassis, keeping her back pressed up firmly against the mech's chest, making the heat even more intense.

"I'd do anything for you," he growled, groaning hard as Thornstriker's port was now beginning to spasm. "Even if I had to die, I would be okay with that. No matter what... I'd do anything for you."

"AH! AH! Bl-Bloodshed!"

"You're so perfect...!" he hissed, gripping her tighter. "Fuck, you're so beautiful...! I'll do anything for you...! I love you...!"

Thornstriker just cried out in pleasure, back arching as she could feel overload rapidly approaching. Bloodshed seemed to sense this and moved his hand from her hip down to her entrance, rubbing the now pulsing small node and giving it a good pinch. The little Autobot screamed, but the younger mech captured her lips in a heated kiss and swallowed the other's moans, thrusting his glossa inside and making Thornstriker cry out more.

And when his girth pushed deep against the hilt of Thornstriker's valve, the Autobot screamed into their kiss as she overloaded violently. She jerked and spasmed hard, her inner walls clenching and clamping down hard around the thick girth inside of her. With a few more hard thrusts, Bloodshed soon followed, climaxing hard and screaming into Thornstriker neck as he flooded her insides.

The two panted hard for a few moments, looking at each other. Thornstriker bit her swollen bottom lip, cheeks bright red. Bloodshed just nuzzled her neck and said softly, "You okay?"

Thornstriker nodded, looking away.

Slowly, Bloodshed moved them down to lie on the berth, though he never removed himself from the femme. "Sorry... I just... really missed you."

The Autobot's blush darkened. "No... It's all right... I... It's not like I didn't enjoy it..." She buried her face into her hands, feeling like a young school femme. Primus, sex and anything involving it was just so embarrassing to talk about... and do.

Bloodshed swallowed at the cute face the other was making. Shit, he wanted to do her again. He just loved seeing how... adorable Thornstriker could be when they were like this. No matter how many times they had done this, she was always shy about it. And it just made him want to fuck her until she passed out.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a small moan, looking down at the Autobot, who was blushing and looking up at him with narrowed optics. "You're... again..."

The Decepticon was suddenly aware that he was hard inside the other. He cleared his throat, feeling a bit guilty, and rubbed her hips. "Sorry... You... want me to pull out? We don't have to-" But Thornstriker just pulled him in for a deep, but bashful kiss, the other bucking against his groin.

Bloodshed only groaned, more than happy to see that their love-making wasn't going to be ending any time soon.  


#### Tags:


End file.
